


My Angel

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Jaskilion Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aro Dandelion, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Improper Use of Tinsel, M/M, Multiverse, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Public Hand Jobs, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier and Dandelion are roommates... with a twist.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskilion Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of smutty scenes all vaguely linked and set in same AU but with no real plot linking them. I have two chapters written... plans for more.

Jaskier was dancing around his living room humming away to Christmas tunes and draping sparkling tinsel around the large tree. It was probably more expensive than they could afford, two aspiring musicians working part time as baristas at the shitty little coffee shop where they had met two years ago. It hadn’t taken long for them to start shagging in the backroom, really it had been Dandelion’s fault. No one should look that gorgeous all the time, it was truly sinful. Soon after they’d decided to split the cost and move in together and now they were celebrating their first Christmas as housemates, more accurately fuck buddies.

Jaskier had had a particularly terrible date the night before. He’d been hoping that the famous Christmas magic would help him but the chemistry had been abysmal and not even copious amounts of alcohol could save the date. So he was cheering himself up with some decorating. The tree would look like Christmas had vomited over it by the time he was done. He just hoped Dandelion wasn’t the type to meticulously design his tree, otherwise they would fall out big time. Christmas wasn’t the time for perfection, it was the time for tacky shit and booze.

“Jaskier!”

Jaskier grinned and adjusted his tinsel halo. He’d purposely worn thick black eyeliner tonight, his housemate could never resist, and he was feeling lonely and horny. “In here!” He called back, undoing another button on his shirt for good measure.

“You would not believe the day I had!” Dandelion whined as he burst through the door, “I swear people are obsessed with the Christmas range. I have lost track of how many gingerbread lattes I’ve made today and we ran out of the little gingerbread men to go with them.”

Jaskier put a hand on his hip and held out a bright silver bauble. “For you, darling.”

“It doesn’t match the tinsel.” Dandelion sneered haughtily as he pulled off his cute little bobble hat.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “So? It’s Christmas!”

“Oh god, you’re one of them,” Dandelion whined.

Jaskier smirked and flung a strand of tinsel around Dandelion’s neck, tugging hard so the aspiring musician stumbled forward. Jaskier’s lips were barely an inch away from Dandelion’s and he could feel his heartbeat start to race, a now familiar sensation around his unfairly sexy housemate. “One of who?” He asked in a low voice, keeping his grip firm on the tinsel so that Dandelion couldn’t escape. Dandelion stammered unintelligibly and whined, trying to capture Jaskier’s lips in a kiss but Jaskier pulled back. “Say please?”

“Fuck you!” Dandelion growled and wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist, one hand slipping down the inside of Jaskier’s jeans and squeezing his arse.

“Not tonight, sweetheart,” Jaskier ran a thumb along Dandelion’s lower lip and the blond opened his mouth, moaning wantonly as he sucked Jaskier’s thumb.

Jaskier bit back his own moan, the little whore, he knew exactly what he was doing. Jaskier had seen those pretty pink lips stretched around his cock, he knew exactly how talented Dandelion could be with his mouth. Jaskier stubbornly fought his growing arousal and smiled sweetly at his friend, brushing the edge of the tinsel along Dandelion’s cheek. Dandelion visibly shivered as his breathing grew laboured and a gorgeous red tinge painted his cheeks.

“You look absolutely divine, love, all dressed up like this,” Jaskier cooed as he tugged lightly at the tinsel. “My Christmas angel.”

Dandelion whimpered and fell to his knees. He was alway weak for the praise and affection that Jaskier loved to bestow upon him, and oh how Jaskier loved to abuse that power. “Get undressed darling, and I might let you blow me,”

“Please,”

Jaskier dropped the strand of tinsel and watch with absolute delight as Dandelion tore at his own shirt and trousers. Once he was naked, kneeling again at Jaskier’s feet, Jaskier wrapped the strand of electric blue tinsel around his swanlike neck. It looked so fucking good against his pale skin and soft golden hair. Dandelion gazed up at him with dark eyes and winked as he bit his lip. Jaskier ran his hands through Dandelion’s thick blond curls and then pulled his head back. Dandelion keened, the sweet sound falling from his lips was music to Jaskier’s ears. Jaskier licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Dandelion’s body. He was slight but still toned underneath all those layer he preferred to wear, and long blond hair cascaded over the soft pale skin of his shoulders. He truly did look like an angel, even without the tinsel.

Jaskier took the blue tinsel in his hands and pulled Dandelion forward, letting out a low moan as Dandelion mouthed at his cock through his jeans. Jaskier closed his eyes as Dandelion nuzzled against his erection. They had barely started but he felt dizzy with lust and arousal. He groaned and thrust against Dandelion’s face. The blond whimpered as he fumbled desperately with Jaskier’s zip, pulling Jaskier’s hard cock from his pants.

“Fuck,” Dandelion whispered. “Please, darling, I have to…”

“Yes,” Jaskier moaned as Dandelion’s long fingers stroked down the length of his cock.

“Thank you… sir.”

Jaskier moaned loudly as Dandelion’s tongue flicked out to taste the tip of his cock before swallowing it down in one go. Jaskier’s hips thrust forwards as his grip on Dandelion’s hair tightened. “Fuck!”

Dandelion just hummed happily around his cock, the noise of pure satisfaction made Jaskier feel heady. He’d never met anyone who loved sucking cock as much as Dandelion, and fuck did he look so good…. blond hair sticking to his flushed cheeks, eyes fixed unrelentingly on Jaskier as he sucked and licked and moaned around Jaskier’s cock. It didn’t take long before Jaskier was gasping for air, moments away from coming down Dandelion’s throat. He tugged at Dandelion’s hair. Dandelion whined, pouting as he was pulled from Jaskier’s cock.

“I wasn’t finished!”

Jaskier chuckled breathlessly and stroked Dandelion’s cheek. “If you want me to fuck you tonight then you should stop complaining.” Dandelion looked absolutely wrecked already as Jaskier pulled him to his feet, yanking at the blue tinsel that still hung around his neck. “My bedroom or yours?”

Dandelion smirked and licked his lips. “Who said it had to be a bedroom, there’s a perfectly good wall right here, sir?”

Jaskier swallowed. There was that word again, ‘sir’. Dandelion had never called him that before today but fuck it was hot. Jaskier lunged forward and pulled Dandelion into a fierce kiss, the taste of his own pre-come on still on Dandelion’s tongue. When he was satisfied that Dandelion’s lips were red and bruised from his kiss he moved to the blond’s throat, sucking and nibbling at the tender skin, delighting in the moans and gasps he was drawing from his friend. No one else sang quite as well as Dandelion, no matter how much Jaskier tried. Jaskier manoeuvred them until Dandelion’s bare back hit the wall. Jaskier kissed the bruise he’d left on Dandelion’s neck as he fumbled for the packet of lube in his pocket. Dandelion let out a peal of laughter as buried his face in Jaskier’s neck.

“Shut up.”

“Not a chance, my dear.”

“That may not be necessary…” Dandelion sang. He plucked the packet from Jaskier’s hands and tossed it to the floor.

Jaskier groaned “What. what do you mean not necessary? Are you mad?”

Dandelion giggled and nipped at Jaskier’s lips, grinding his hips against Jaskier’s. “Why don’t you touch me a find out?” He purred as he bit just below Jaskier’s ear, making him shiver.

Jaskier accepted Dandelion’s challenge eagerly, spinning his friend round so that his bare chest was pressed against the wall. Jaskier placed a kiss to Dandelion’s shoulder then scraped his fingers through Dandelion’s now messy curls. He pulled the musician’s hair back, eliciting a long guttural moan from his friend, and then squeezed his arse.

“Just fucking get on with it!” Dandelion groaned and wiggled his butt. Jaskier gave it a light slap and went to tease Dandelion’s rim but instead he just laughed.

“Oh ho ho! You little whore, how long has this been here?” He asked as he pulled the butt plug from where it had been nestled between Dandelion’s cheek, lube now trickling from the blond’s arse.

“Since my lunch break, now hurry up and fuck me, you coward!” He whined.

Jaskier grinned and stroked the strand of tinsel along Dandelion’s back as he pulled it from his shoulders and it dropped to the floor. Jaskier pulled a second packet from his pocket, rolling the condom onto his cock, stroking the length a couple of times as he gazed over Dandelion’s long naked form. God, he was so unreasonably sexy… Jaskier could spend hours just worshipping Dandelion’s body until he was writhing underneath and begging for his cock, but he would save that for another time. Right now he just needed to be inside that perfect arse, he moaned as he remembered how Dandelion had taken the time to prepare himself in the dingy bathroom of the coffeeshop, how he’d been working for the last few hours with the plug in his arse, how desperate he’d been for Jaskier to fuck him.

“Shit,” he hissed as he finally slipped inside Dandelion, warm and tight around his cock. He could barely catch his breath as he slowly fucked his friend, getting deeper with every thrust.

They moaned in unison as Jaskier bottomed out. He bit down on the soft skin at the base of Dandelion’s neck, burying in face in the soft curls as he began to move. Dandelion was letting a stream of curses and gasps already, his face hidden in his arm as he was pressed harder up against the wall. Jaskier was barely coherent himself, his thrusts already losing their rhythm, Dandelion cried out pitifully, a choked sob, as Jaskier found his prostrate. He grinned as he bit and licked at Dandelion’s neck, angling his thrusts so he was hitting that spot unrelentingly.

“Fuck!” Dandelion whined “Touch me, you bastard.”

Jaskier wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Dandelion’s already leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as they both chased their own orgasm. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” He gasped as Dandelion keened and spilled all over his hand.

A couple more thrusts and Jaskier was following him over the edge, stars dancing in front of his vision. His knees went weak as he pulled out. Dandelion slunk down the wall and Jaskier collapsed next to him breathing heavily. He pulled off the condom and tied it before chucking it in the bin next to them.

Dandelion laughed and rested his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. “We’re bloody good at that.”

Jaskier grinned. “Yeah, yeah we are.”

“How come you’re still dressed and I’m completely naked?” Dandelion asked, Jaskier glanced over at him and sure enough Dandelion was pouting up at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled his friend into a kiss.

“Because you are a slut, darling,” he said with a wink as he pulled away. “The prettiest little whore I’ve ever known.”

Dandelion scoffed. “Says you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you button a shirt properly.”

“Oh fuck off.”

Dandelion’s hand trailed down his chest, unbuttoning the rest as he went. “We should go clear up,” he said, far too innocently.

Jaskier grinned. “Saves water if we share.”

Dandelion winked and stood up, pulling Jaskier to hit feet. “I love your thinking, darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jaskier giggled as he slumped into the booth in the corner of the club, holding two Long Island Iced Teas, the brown liquid spilling over the edge of the glass. He pouted at the mess on the table, sighing as he leant on Dandelion’s shoulder. They were celebrating. Their band had finally signed a record deal and things were finally looking up. Dandelion’s long fingers threaded into his hair, scraping so wonderfully against his scalp, sending a warm tingle down his spine.

“Oh that feels wonderful,” Jaskier sighed happily.

They were two drinks down and happily buzzed. The wonders of being a light weight meant a night out was much cheaper. Their friend, Jaskier’s boyfriend, Geralt could spend twice as much and barely be tipsy.

“Do you have any idea how sinful you look in those jeans, darling?” Dandelion asked, his fingers pulling in Jaskier’s hair.

Jaskier smirked and turned so he could look up at Dandelion with wide eyes, biting his lip seductively. He knew. Of course he knew. Every part of his outfit had been chosen very carefully. Tight black jeans that clung to his thighs, calves and arse like they were painted on, perfectly tousled hair that looked like he’d rolled out of bed, and thick black eyeliner around his blue eyes that would make them pop just right. His patterned white shirt was barely buttoned above his pecs, revealing large amounts of chest hair that he knew his friend adored. He’d also dusted a sparkling red blush to his cheeks. He’d had one particular goal tonight and that was to drive Dandelion crazy.

His roommate, fellow musician, and sometimes barista, looked equally divine. His long blond hair flowed in gentle curls down his back, a cute little beanie on his head and thick rimmed glasses balanced on his nose. He wore dark blue skinny jeans and a blue jumper over his shirt. If it wasn’t so hot inside the club then Jaskier had no doubt that his roommate would also be wearing his tweed jacket but that particular delight had been left at home.

He was a total dork and Jaskier loved him.

Jaskier fell in love easily and without restraint. He was lucky to have Geralt. The stoic mechanic gave Jaskier the love and attention he craved, but didn’t care when Jaskier wanted to fuck around. Geralt had Yennefer after all. It was a complex relationship to anyone on the outside but it suited them perfectly.

And it suited Dandelion too, he wasn’t one to fall in love and settle down.

Dandelion pressed a kiss under Jaskier’s ear, his hand leaving Jaskier’s hair to trail patterns up along his thigh. Jaskier swallowed, feeling the familiar headiness of arousal as he tilted his head to allow Dandelion’s talented lips better access to his neck. God he was weak for neck kisses and the blond knew it.

“Don’t think I didn’t realise,” Dandelion’s breath tickled his ear and he nipped at the lobe.

Jaskier hummed in response.

“You always wear those jeans when you’re looking for a fuck,” Dandelion continued in a low voice, barely audible over the pounding music of the club. The pulse of the bass thrummed through Jaskier’s body only serving to heighten his arousal.

He had been hoping Dandelion would join him in his room later that evening but he wasn’t opposed to getting a head start. He let out a shaking breath as Dandelion palmed his half hard cock through his jeans.

“Fuck…”

“That’s the idea, sweetheart,” Dandelion chuckled. “Can you keep quiet?”

Jaskier bit his lip, not really sure of his answer. He was famously quite loud in bed, he had never been able to help it but if Dandelion didn’t touch him soon then he might actually die. He shivered and nodded, suddenly feeling far too hot in the stifling dark room.

“Yes,” he murmured. “Stop being a tease.”

Dandelion let out a peal of laughter, and pulled off his glasses as his lips brushed along Jaskier’s cheek, never quite touching his lips. Jaskier pouted and chased Dandelion’s lips until the blond finally relented. The kiss was messy, sloppy even, a side effect of the cocktails perhaps or just driven by mindless lust. Jaskier’s hands pulled at Dandelion’s hair, making the blond moan into the kiss, his fingers fussing with the zip of Jaskier’s jeans.

“Dand…”

“Shhh,” Dandelion giggled against his lips.

Jaskier’s heart was racing, his head spinning as Dandelion’s hand wrapped around his cock under the table. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly. He panted into Dandelion’s mouth as long fingers dragged along his length.

“Fuck,” he whined.

“Be quiet,” Dandelion chided with a click of his tongue, running his nose under Jaskier’s jaw, licking at his neck.

“Hmm… trying…”

And he was but the alcohol running through his blood loosened his tongue, and he couldn’t help but feel a thrill when he looked out onto the dance floor. None of those people knew what they were doing, but every time he caught someone’s eyes he felt like he was on fire. The burning heat of the forbidden act, Dandelion skilled hands stroking his cock relentlessly as he bit and sucked marks into Jaskier’s neck. God, it was too much. He gasped, trying to stay silent, as he neared his orgasm.

“Dandelion, I. I can’t,” He spluttered, hands gripping desperately in his friend’s hair.

Dandelion hummed like a contented cat, capturing Jaskier’s lips once more, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

Jaskier whined helplessly. “I need… I…”

Dandelion smirked, looking far too smug as Jaskier was falling apart. “Come for me, sweetheart, don’t let them know.”

Jaskier cried out, the sound muffled by Dandelion’s lips, as he spilled into the blond’s hand. The room faded out of existence for a few seconds and he struggled to catch his breath. He buried his face in Dandelion’s neck whilst he recovered, blinking as he returned to the dingy booth in the darkness of the club.

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

“Let’s save that for when we get home, darling.”

Jaskier glared up at his roommate. Dandelion looked far too proud of himself. Jaskier was going to have fun wiping that smug haughty grin off his face when they got back. He just… He needed a moment first. 


End file.
